All or Nothing, Part 2
All or Nothing, Part 2 this is a reboot episode in The Final Showdown. Plot During the previously from All or Nothing, when he another safety. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 3 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Gizmo you fools! Gizmo prepared a blast and shot at Gogetto. But Gogetto didn't get hit. We zoom out and see a mana shield over Gogetto. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 3 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): It for Gwen! Gwen (POTO): It for got it. Keep speaking Spanish and next time I'm letting the blast hit you. Girona leaped over Gogetto and Gwen and double fist punched Gizmo in the face. Alajasi shot diamonds. Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): You're going down! (change form to Upgrade) Upgrade! Aegis Upgrade shot Gizmo with a laser. Gizmo started punched him and electrocuted him. Every time Aegis Upgrade tried to attack, Gizmo anticipated and countered. Aegis Upgrade change form. Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Ultimate Upgrade! Aegis Ultimate Upgrade and Gizmo fought. AUU shot an electric bomb. Gizmo deflected hit. Gizmo shot AUU and sent him into a wall. AUU slithered out and turned into a tank and shot Gizmo. Gizmo crawled out from the small crater and went into AUU's tank nasal and blew him up. Noah regenerated. Gizmo kicked him. Gogetto punched Gizmo. Gizmo punched him back. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 3 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): You're leave me along! Gogetto shots ki blasts at Gizmo. Gizmo grabbed Gogetto by the head and slammed him into a house. When his army to Gogita. Gogita: Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus! His clones saluted and charged Gizmo. Gizmo blasted then, hit them, electrocuted them, and everything in between. Gizmo: Failures, failures, failures. Is that your only power? The power to fail? Then he during the battled away. Ben scrolled through. He slapped it down. Ultimate Ben (POTO): Ultimate Ben! Ben picked it up. It was the Absorption Device! Noah placed it on Gizmo. Gizmo turned back into Normal Gizmo! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 3 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (prepares his hands) Charged Final Kamehame-HHAAA! Gogetto fires a Charged Final Kamehameha at Gizmo when the smoke cleared, there were pieces of Gizmo everywhere. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 3 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): What is Charged Final Kamehameha, it virus a kind! The gang caught every piece they could find and blasted 'em. But Gizmo regenerated. Gizmo: Not gonna be that easy! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 3 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Oh no. Ben blasted Gizmo again. Ben changed back. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 3 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (prepares his hands and opens the ball) Final Big Bang Kamehame-HHAAA! He after Gogetto fires a Final Big Bang Kamehameha at Gizmo so much that all of the telephone wires blew up! Gizmo....is no more. Gogetto deforms his base form. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): It's that... over is. The end. Trivia *Ultimate Ben are shown appearance in non-canon. *Perodua Alza Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD and Perodua Myvi Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD he did not appears in 1 episodes later. Category:Episodes